


A Long Night

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron learns the trouble of having an active imagination.





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Special thanks to Madam_Minnie, Annie and Sugarsweetfairy.

And Pigwithhair...for encouraging me to write more smut.

* * *

“Fuck!”

Ron turned over in his bed again, his Chudley Cannons bedsheets twisting around his legs. He pulled at them and threw them across the room. He couldn’t sleep. Of course, he couldn’t sleep. How _could_ he knowing Hermione was asleep just two floors below him in Ginny’s room? He wondered what she slept in. By the time he got out of bed in the morning and made his way down for breakfast, she’d be freshly showered and wearing clean Muggle clothes.

Ron groaned. _Hermione… in the shower_. He was never going to get to sleep.

He thought about her under the spray of water, water trickling down her face, her neck, her gorgeous breasts. Ron groaned softly and touched his now erect cock through the thin cotton of his pajama bottoms. A loud snore abruptly tore Ron from his thoughts. His heart pounding wildly, he looked over at Harry’s bed. His best mate was sleeping peacefully, untroubled.

Ron eased off his bed, careful not to let it creak too badly. He pulled his wand out from under his pillow and tucked it into the waistband of his pajama bottoms. His bare feet padded softly across the hard wood floor of his bedroom. He opened the door and made his way downstairs to the bathroom. It was right across the hall from Ginny’s room. He stared at her closed bedroom door, wondering if it would be all right to open the door just a little bit and peek in at Hermione. He sighed and turned back toward the bathroom knowing Ginny would hex him if she found him there in the middle of the night.

He opened the bathroom door and went inside. He locked the door and cast an Imperturbable Charm on it. He lit the candles on the wall and sat on the toilet. Ron had finally got the bollocks to kiss Hermione one night after they’d returned from Harry’s uncle’s house, but he still didn’t know where they stood. While Lavender had assumed she was his girlfriend just because they’d snogged, Hermione didn’t seem to think that and it frustrated him because he _wanted_ her to be his girlfriend. He didn’t know how to ask her and he was afraid that she’d think it was silly since they’d known each other for so long. He’d kissed her a few times since, including tonight.

Kissing her was unlike anything he’d ever experienced with Lavender. Yeah, he had gotten a little turned on a couple times they’d snogged, but with Hermione, it was bordering on a primal desire that he just didn’t know how to control. Unfortunately, he hadn’t even been able to find some time alone to take care of this problem. It had been so long since he’d had a good wank. He needed it. It was impossible for him to do anything in his own bed since Harry was right there and by the time he got his turn to shower in the morning, all the hot water was gone, which made tossing off pointless. But right now, with everyone asleep, he had plenty of time.

He lowered his pajama bottoms and freed his cock from his maroon boxers. The thought that Hermione was just across the hall excited him. He imagined her lying in bed, sheets pooled at her feet. He pictured her sprawled across her bed in a thin, cotton nightgown. It would be riding up on her thighs, exposing her soft, smooth flesh. Ron licked his palm and slid it along the underside of his shaft. He groaned softly as he set a slow rhythm, and squeezed his eyes shut. Her hair would be fanned out across her pillow. She’d be breathing slow and deep through parted lips.

_Mmm, her lips._

Ron ran his fingers lightly over the tip of his cock. He imagined her lips around him. Fuck! Would she ever do that? His Hermione? Would she get down on her knees in front of him? He grasped his cock again, tugging a little harder, a little faster. Would she let him fuck her mouth?

“Hermione,” he murmured as he let his head fall back against the wall.

He thrust a bit into his hand, still pumping his cock at a steady pace. His head lolled to one side and his eyes fell on the shower. His earlier vision of her in the shower returned. He pictured her under the showerhead, water cascading down her naked body. He pictured her lathering herself up with soap, rubbing it over her arms, her tummy, her sexy arse, and those perfect breasts. Suddenly, Ron’s fantasy came to a screeching halt. Would she… fuck! Could she possibly… when she touched herself… did she?

Ron smiled and his pace quickened on his cock. Did Hermione touch herself? _Really_ touch herself? The idea was too thrilling. Would she run her hands over her breasts, run her delicate fingers over hard, pink nipples? Would her hand creep lower, over her stomach, dipping into her dark curls and finding her clit? Would she circle it teasingly with her finger before rubbing it in earnest, bucking against her hand as her orgasm approached? Would she sink a finger into her tight, wet heat? Would she think of him? Would she pretend he was touching her; that it was him fucking her? Would she scream his name as she came hard, her muscles clenching her fingers as she pumped them inside of her?

Ron began to buck helplessly against his hand. Groaning, he stroked faster imagining it was her surrounding his cock instead of his fist. He felt the pressure building in his stomach. He was so close. Then, waves of pleasure ran through his body. It felt like every muscle in his body had tensed, and then relaxed at the same time. He growled her name, spilling all over his hand and his pajamas. He was panting hard, sweat soaking his t-shirt.

He picked up his wand from the edge of the washbasin, cast a cleaning charm on his pants, and washed his hands. After lifting the Imperturbable charm and unlocking the door, he tucked his wand back into his waistband and opened the bathroom door. As he stepped out into the hallway, he couldn’t hear anything besides the faint groaning noises the house always made and the usual rattling coming from the attic. He slowly made his way toward the staircase, then stopped and turned back to look at Ginny’s bedroom door.

_One look wouldn’t hurt._ He carefully opened the door and looked inside. The window was open and the moonlight illuminated the two beds. Ginny was sleeping curled up cat-like in a ball, the way she always did.

But Hermione... Ron bit his lip to keep from moaning She was sleeping on her side in one of his threadbare maroon undershirts. It had ridden up to her stomach exposing simple white, cotton knickers.

Ron backed out of the room and shut the door. With a sigh, he walked back across the hall to the bathroom. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
